Optimus Prime
The Cybertronian who would become Optimus Prime was once a simple data clerk, satisfied with his job. He was always anxious of the inequality amongst the cybertronians and thus, after gaining inspiration from an outspoken gladiator named Megatron's call for an upheaval of Cybertron's society, took a stand to rid the oppressive caste system which hindered the freedom of all the sentient beings on Cybertron. Little did he realize that his instructor, the master archivist Alpha Trion, knew of a secret potential within the data clerk, and that Cybertron's history was at a precipice. Once he and Megatron discovered they did not have as much in common as they once believed, the lowly data clerk was promoted by the High Council to be the next Prime. Over the centuries, loss and war have led Optimus to appear stern and serious to most. But scratch the surface, and you'll find an individual who greatly cares for his fellow living beings, with a warmth and kindness his closest friends can rely on. You'll also find regret over the loss of a comrade to darkness, and the faintest glimmer of hope that he can be saved. History Like all Cybertronians, when Orion Pax emerged from the Well of All Sparks, he was taught how to transform, to select a natural alternate mode, and was put in a caste. At the Hall of Records, Orion would read and index information from the Communication Grid, but was forbidden to analyze. That was Jazz's job, and the two became friends. Orion began monitoring Megatron's transmissions, and began a secret correspondence with him because he agreed with his beliefs. They had intense but friendly debates over the nature of free will and the dangerousness of their ideals, and Megatron suggested Orion learn how to fight for his beliefs. Orion began training with Jazz, learning to fire an ion-cannon and to fashion his arms into an axe and a sword. Orion made his first trip to Kaon to meet Megatron in person at his base. Megatron was the only gladiator who gave Orion a warm welcome. Terrorists began bombings in Megatron's name, and he made his first public announcement on the Grid, stating he was not responsible for the attacks and would bring the perpetrators to justice. Orion followed him up with a speech of his own. Orion trusted Megatron, believing if he were responsible for the attacks, he would have wanted to be associated with them. Later, when Shockwave took him to meet Megatron at an arena beneath the Observatory of Iacon, Orion was shocked to see Jazz in attendance, and that Megatron had heard rumors about the bombings but did nothing to prevent them.Like all Cybertronians, when Orion Pax emerged from the Well of All Sparks, he was taught how to transform, to select a natural alternate mode, and was put in a caste. At the Hall of Records, Orion would read and index information from the Communication Grid, but was forbidden to analyze. That was Jazz's job, and the two became friends. Orion began monitoring Megatron's transmissions, and began a secret correspondence with him because he agreed with his beliefs. They had intense but friendly debates over the nature of free will and the dangerousness of their ideals, and Megatron suggested Orion learn how to fight for his beliefs. Orion began training with Jazz, learning to fire an ion-cannon and to fashion his arms into an axe and a sword. Orion made his first trip to Kaon to meet Megatron in person at his base. Megatron was the only gladiator who gave Orion a warm welcome. Terrorists began bombings in Megatron's name, and he made his first public announcement on the Grid, stating he was not responsible for the attacks and would bring the perpetrators to justice. Orion followed him up with a speech of his own. Orion trusted Megatron, believing if he were responsible for the attacks, he would have wanted to be associated with them. Later, when Shockwave took him to meet Megatron at an arena beneath the Observatory of Iacon, Orion was shocked to see Jazz in attendance, and that Megatron had heard rumors about the bombings but did nothing to prevent them. When "Decepticons" kidnapped Sentinel Prime, Orion requested Alpha Trion arrange an audience with High Council for him and Megatron. During their hearing in the High Council Tower, Orion rigorously defended their ideals, even reviving the ancient philosophical phrase "Autobots" to describe the autonomy his brethren sought. It was then Councilor Halogen declared Orion the new Prime: Optimus Prime. An outraged Megatron accused his brother of treachery, and then murdered Halogen. When Optimus ordered the Elite Guard to not harm Megatron, Megatron declared Optimus had fallen into the trappings of power the High Council had foisted upon him, and those in attendance dispersed, with the planet forever divided into Autobots and Decepticons. Optimus forgoed the first engagement of the war, allowing the Decepticons to take Fort Scyk so he would gain time to recruit more Autobots. Optimus learned from Jazz after the fall of Scyk that he would have to learn to not mourn every soldier. Optimus fought for the first time during the next battle, the siege of the Hydrax Plateau. The first Cybertronian he ever killed was a former industrial drone named Drixco. Afterwards Optimus confided to Alpha Trion that the act of killing alone made him feel he was on the wrong side. Despite the efforts of Optimus and Ultra Magnus the Decepticons conquered the Hydrax Plateau. It was at the stalemate of Praxus that Optimus gained the indispensable allies Prowl and Ironhide. The first Autobot victory was at Kalis, a vital area due to its fusion reactor that powered Iacon. Optimus, Jazz and Sideswipe worked together to bring down the monstrous Bruticus Maximus, but the battle was mostly won due to the Seekers' absence. As Energon depleted, the war descended into a mere siege of Iacon lasting millions of cycles, and Optimus opted to eject the AllSpark itself into space: during this battle Optimus gained another great friend in Bumblebee. Following a lull in the war, the Decepticons began using Dark Energon and routed the Autobots, but Optimus wisely predicted it was an inefficient resource that would run out soon. To his horror, Megatron and Starscream infiltrated Teletraan-1 to steal the Plasma Energy Chamber, and although Teletraan-1 awakened the legendary Omega Supreme to ferry the Chamber to safety, the Dark Energon-powered Decepticons overpowered the Autobots and used the Chamber to corrupt the Core of Cybertron and infested the planet with Dark Energon. During the battle, Megatron revealed he had killed Sentinel Prime below the High Council Tower to gain access to the Chamber. Afterwards Prowl picked up a message from Sentinel on the Grid, and Optimus, realizing he had not found Sentinel's body in Iacon, deduced Sentinel was alive. When Optimus, Jazz and Prowl rescued him from Kaon Prison, they found the city strangely deserted. Optimus believed Dark Energon was having a severe effect on Decepticon morale. When they found Sentinel, he was dying. He regretted his overlong reign as Prime, and that the High Council had made the right decision in appointing Optimus Prime. He finally told him he had to go to the Core and purge its corruption of Dark Energon. After Sentinel's funeral in Iacon, where Optimus was officially appointed Prime after holding the de facto position for so long, he journeyed to the Core with Bumblebee and Jetfire and removed the Plasma Energy Chamber. It was then a voice from the Core told Optimus he was too late, and the Autobots would have to leave Cybertron as the planet healed itself. But it finally bestowed upon him the Matrix of Leadership, the essence of Primus, explaining that while Sentinel lived, he was still Prime, and that he had been unworthy of the Matrix. It told him that when the day came that they would return to Cybertron, the Core and the Matrix would restore the planet and Optimus would lead the Autobots in an "age of unimagined wonders". Afterwards, Optimus launched Project Generation One, to build a ship—that Jazz dubbed the Ark—to take them to the stars, a plan some Autobots objected to. But before their exodus, Optimus planned to fool Megatron by gathering every spaceworthy vessel and having them rendezvous at what was apparently the last remaining space bridge in orbit. Megatron ordered Trypticon fire on the ships, but Optimus ordered a fallback as he, Jetfire, Jazz, Ironhide, Prowl, Sideswipe and Bumblebee flew the Eight Track to board the monster and knocked him from orbit by blasting his Spark containment field. Optimus's team returned to find the Ark ready at the Well of All Sparks, and bid goodbye to those—including Jetfire, Magnus and Omega—who stayed to fend off Trypticon as he transformed to attack. Optimus also bade farewell to Alpha Trion, who believed Vector Sigma would protect him when the rest of the planet would be unable to sustain life: it was then Optimus realized Alpha Trion was one of the thirteen original Transformers. Yet as the Ark took off the Decepticons overran Iacon and Megatron and his elite boarded Trypticon, who transformed into a Nemesis-class cruiser and pursued the Autobots. Megatron used his and Orion's old frequency to inform Optimus that he would pursue him across the stars and eventually kill him. The Ark entered the last space bridge and emerged with the Nemesis gone. They were near a Binary System Called Lylat and Prowl detected the AllSpark. Knowing the Matrix within would help them find a way home, Optimus vowed that the Autobots would continue to wage their battle across the stars. Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Crossovers